You call that a good time?
by rawrimadaniisaur
Summary: The ever after of the threesome. Karma jealous, but of who? Liam of kissing Amy or of Amy for kissing him back? Warning contains spoilers and is rated T for language.
1. Reactions

**You Call That A Good Time?**

**Hai my beautiful love muffins! Gosh that threesome episode was intense like did you see Amy's bra I want it! Anyways this is my first fan fiction for xxKarmaxxAmyxx so go easy on me, anyways enjoy! :***

"Karma what the hell was that?" I yelled walking into her room closing the door behind me. The walk to her house had been silent with her lightly wiping away tears looking at the sidewalk.

"That? Oh that was nothing, I thought I wanted it but then I didn't." It was bullshit she used the same excuse on Liam in the car.

"No you're just mad that Liam kissed me first and not you. Well you know what IT WAS A FUCKING THREESOME! Also it was your idea!" Why the fuck did I even bother trying so hard when all she was going to do was cry about it. Like I spent 50 dollars on that bra and I let Lauren do my hair!

"I WAS MAD BECAUSE YOU KISSED HIM BACK!" She screamed getting in my face.

"YOU WANTED ME TO UP AND LEAVE WELL YOU KNOW THAT THAT WAS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO IT SO YOU NEED TO DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT YOUR BOY TOY WAS BEING A GUY!" Why was he so jealous of me for kissing Liam she told him she wanted to have a threesome. And even in the handbook it said you kiss the girl you don't like first so they don't feel left out when you become all over the other one.

"Don't you get it Amy? I was mad at him for kissing you because I really don't want you kissing anyone else." She tried to move in closer but it failed because I took a step back.

"You know what Karma you can't have it both ways, you can't 'date me' and then bang him. It doesn't work like that." I tossed my hands in the air and walked out of her room. I heard her calling after me but I didn't bother turning around. I just wanted to call Shane and cry to him about it all. Jasmine was right being with her was hell and not being with her was hell. I got out the door and started walking when it opened again.

"AMY I SWEAR TO GOD I AM NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE UNTIL WE WORK THIS OUT! WE NEED TO FIX THINGS! You're my best friend, I need you." I could tell she was seconds away from crying but I wasn't going to break now.

"Maybe you can work this out, KARMA'S A BITCH!" It was wrong and low and I totally regret ever saying it but it was too late and I was too mad.

"Yeah, she really is." She turned away and I could hear her crying. I started walking away and she ran to her room leaving me to feel like a bitch.

"SHANE I AM A BITCH! What don't you understand? I called her a bitch and left her there crying! She's my best friend," I flopped onto my fed burying my face into my "If you want love you can have it" pillow.

"She was giving you the biggest mixed signals, it's not your fault. And yes you called her a bitch but only because she was acting like one. Just call her and work things out before get too out of hand." How did he put up with all of my karma drama? Ha that rhymed!

"Are you sure? I mean I left things pretty badly. Like the three way was an epic fail and then the way I ended that fight. What do I do if she doesn't forgive…" My door opened and Karma popped her head in.

"Your mom let me up, she said you had company. Hi Shane, could I talk to Amy alone, please?" He glanced at me for approval to leave and I nodded. He bowed and then walked out my door.

"I'm sorry," we blurted out at the same time.

"No I'm sorry Karma, I had no right to call you a bitch I was just mad. At me, at Liam, at that stupid attempt of a threesome, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I almost said I love you but I highly doubt that would have gone over well.

"No Amy you had every right to say that, and you had every right to be mad at me. I was being selfish I liked being able to date you. Kissing you and holding your hand, but I also liked having the hot guy wrapped around my finger. I was so willing to lose it to him because isn't that every teenage girls dream? Just seeing myself losing you killed me. I'm so sorry," she came closer and this time I didn't pull away I pulled her in closer and hugged her. Her arms were still down at her sides but she raised them up to my stomach.

"What are you…" she undid the bow on the trench I was wearing and pushed it off. "…doing? Karma are you sure you want to do this?"

'Yes I'm sure, I want to lose it to someone I love and who loves me back." She looked up at me; she had taken off the heels that allowed her to be my height.

"And it would be such a shame to let these outfits go to waste" I tried bringing humor into it because I knew she was probably more nervous than I was.

"Yeah such a shame," she breathed out as I untied her trench and let it fall on the floor behind her. I flicked my eyes over her body then leaned down as she rose up to kiss her. Not for show or Instagram and sure as hell not for Liam Booker. She wrapped an arm around my waist and put her hand in my hair threading her fingers through. I put my hand on her face and the other on her ass keeping her balanced.

**End of chapter one enjoy, review and have a fantablous day!**


	2. Walking in

You Call That A Good Time?

**Back for chapter 2. Oh you all should feel special by the way, I'm writing this instead of doing my class work.**

_Last time on You Call That a Good Time?: She wrapped an arm around my waist and put her hand in my hair threading her fingers through. I put my hand on her face and the other on her ass keeping her balanced._

"Whoa shit what is with people in this house always being half naked?" Shane half yelled walking into my room. Karma and I jumped apart. "I was coming to make sure you two hadn't killed each other and clearly you haven't! Unless you we're trying to eat her face off or something Amy." I blushed beet red and looked down. Shane just grabbed his bag and stormed out slamming the door.

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing and luckily Karma did too. "Oh my god did you see his face?" She said between gasps for air.

"He looked so grossed out, I guess he really is 100% allergic to the lady parts. No wonder he hates your cat!" She burst out laughing again, she didn't even have a cat but I really hope you got the joke.

"I don't think he'll ever be able to look at us the same way again," she commented falling onto my bed. Her hand reached out to mine and she pulled me down next to her. I looked at her and a few seconds later we were kissing again. She crawled on top of me which was weird, I never thought of her as a dominant type of girl. Her hips rolled down into mine and believe me it felt amazing but I had to stop.

"Karma," she pulled her lips off my put them on my neck instead. "I don't want it to happen like this," I blurted out and she stopped. I went to lean up so she sat up her ass on my legs.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted this? Was I getting mixed signals?" Please don't cry god please don't let her start crying.

"No Karma I do want this, trust me. Just I don't want it to happen like this, you wanted flower pedals and candles, the whole nine yards and I want to give that to you." That's when she started to cry. "Oh god what did I do? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." She shook her head no.

"Amy, that was so sweet, you didn't do anything wrong it was me. I did want that and I was willing to throw it all away in a car or an art studio, even a crappy hotel during a fucking threesome. And you kept reminding me that I was better than that. That I had standards that I shouldn't just up and forget about. I love you Amy." It wasn't her normal I love you because you're my best friend it was like she was really 100% in love with me of all people.

"I love you too Karma." She smiled brightly as she got off of me.

"Do you have a pair of sweats I could borrow? I want to get out of this outfit if we aren't going to put it to good use," she said looking through my drawers.

"Yeah just borrow the bacon sweats. They're in the top drawer on the right." She nodded and went into the left one by accident.

"Omg Amy what are these?!" She screamed pulling out a bunch of thongs. I laughed, god did everyone think I was completely butch or something? Can a girl not wear thongs like every day now?

"Those Karma are thongs. Victoria Secret was having a sale when I went to get the bra so I replaced my old panties with those. Aren't they super cute?" I smiled as she blushed and put them back. "Oh and the right is the other side." She opened the drawer and pulled out the bacon sweats throwing them on my bed. Then she went into my bottom drawer pulling out a tank top. She shimmied out of the outfit leaving her naked.

"Um," I got up and pulled out a new thong that was her size (yes I bought her one too. What kind of friend doesn't buy their friend cute cheap stuff?) Then a sports bra handing them to her without looking. She took them and quickly threw them on blushing.

I should probably put on some clothes too; I really don't want my mom to come and check on us cause of the yelling and see this." I gestured to the whole outfit. As far as my mother was concerned she was still buying me boxers and little girl panties.

"Yeah wouldn't want that," she sounded awkward as I pulled out clothes to change as I had done so many times before. Did we make things awkward by almost doing it? Had I made it worse by stopping? I mean one night stands are one thing, you can go off and laugh about them later but I had made it seem like we were going to continue this at a later date. We were weren't we? I mean that's what girlfriends do. We are actually going to call ourselves that for real now right? I really get what Jasmine meant now. Should I call Shane?

"Did I do something wrong? Like did I take this the wrong way or something?" She gave me a look like I was stupid for asking but started to answer anyways.

"No why would you think you did something wrong?" She asked back as I threw on a tank top that said go away in a heart and college sweats.

"Partly because you're deflecting, you always answer questions with questions when you're deflecting." She shook her head and tried to laugh it off but I glared at her. She couldn't avoid answering when I did.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" What the fuck? Really that's her major concern?

"We're moving too fast but you were going to band Liam? You only started talking to him like three weeks ago Karma!" I didn't have a problem slowing down just a problem with her accusing me.

"That was different, he and I weren't dating me and you are." So you can move fast with a person you aren't dating, that's wonderful advice Karma really.

"Are we really dating, we were faking it so you could become popular." She looked super offended after I said it. "I'm not saying I don't want to but I have no clue where we're at with any of this." God did I have to make asshole comments like a guy every time?

"Aren't we, I don't want to force your hand on anything." She threw her hands up in defense.

"Karma you know that's not what I meant and we can slow down if you want I don't care you're my best friend I want to do whatever will make you happy," She smiled brightly.

"You mean I'm your girlfriend," I smiled back.

"Yes I mean you are my girlfriend for real this time Karma, and I plan on taking this as slow as you need me to." Shane was going to be happy. In fact my phone just went off. Karma ran to get it as I took the makeup off.

"Who's Jasmine and why is she sending you kissy faces?!" She screamed at me from the other room.

**End of chapter 2. I hope you liked it and everything. Kisses until next time my beautiful love muffins, Muah :***


	3. Kissing

**I'm back! Hi bb's its hella hot around here lately so yeah I figured I'd write. Sorry I'm making so much jealous Karma but she's clearly the jealous type. Dude I was so mad at Karma all last episode like really bro that's what you're going with? Anyways enjoy love muffins!**

You Call That a Good Time?

"Jasmine right, she's a friend," I tried going with the safe route. That always works. Honesty is the best policy after all.

"Friends don't send friends kissy faces Ames." What is she talking about? We used to do that all the time hello emoji abuse!

"Lesbians do," what the fuck kind of response was that? Why was she getting mad she had her 'sexy affair with Liam Booker' but I couldn't even think about taking to another girl? I walked out of the bathroom and tried to take my phone away from her before she overreacted about everything but she backed up.

"Friend right, that's why there's a heart or a kissy face every other sentence." She started typing and I tried again to get my phone.

"Karma give me my phone," I huffed and she handed it over with a sly smile on her face.

"Here you go baby," I looked down at my phone to read what they had both said.

Jasmine: _No I get what you mean that's why I'm here to pick up any pieces if they happen to break :* __. _

Karma: Hey listen here Jasmine or whatever leave **my** girlfriend the hell alone! She's mine and will never be yours so see your next Tuesday out of here. Kay thanks bye :* .

"KARMA! What the hell? She's my freaking friend you know because I have some of those that aren't you." I quickly typed an apology to Jasmine and looked at Karma waiting for her to explain.

"I-you-she-I'm sorry okay. I just thought maybe something happened between the two of you. Did something?" She looked so hopeful that nothing had so I lied.

"No nothing happened between us at all. We met through Shane and started talking all simply platonic. Gay scouts honor." I smiled and she smiled back brightly.

"Good because you're all mine," She kissed me quickly. "I'm going to call my mom and see if I can sleep over your house okay babe?" I nodded and looked down at the message I had just received.

Jasmine:_ Don't sweat it, so you're girlfriend (I see it all worked out) is a little bat shit crazy. Are you sure that you still really want it?_ _I mean sometimes the chase is better than the result you get, just saying babes. _

She was right did I want an overly jealous Karma going over my every move? I do I love her this is what I want, right?

Me: I guess I mean at least her being jealous is better than things getting awkward because of my feelings. And here's to hoping the results are better? Are we still getting coffee tomorrow night?

"She said yes your mom's all cool with me staying the night right?" I nodded she said she could come over when I stormed in late with Shane.

"Yeah totally I'm like super tired can we just sleep?" She nodded and laid down on my bed waiting for me to come and cuddle which I did. Pretty soon we were about to fall asleep and she started talking.

"I love you Amy," she whispered. I knew she meant she loved me for real but I pretended to be asleep. Why I have no idea but I just didn't feel right saying it back after everything Liam.

"Hey are you almost here? Your coffee is getting hot again." I glanced at the melting ice in her cup.

"Yeah, I'm like down the street I can see you." I turned around and saw her waving at me with a huge grin on her face. "Hey sorry I'm late I was having issues deciding which lipstick I wanted to wear." I glanced at her lips quickly to see she had chosen some shade of red.

"Ah well you chose a nice color, it suits you and makes your lips really pop." She grinned so I tried smiling back sweetly.

"That's exactly what I was going for," She reached over the table for her coffee and I pushed it the rest of the way to her.

"So, how's your dating life going?" I asked adding another packet of sugar to hers like I had forgotten to earlier.

"I'm sitting here with you," she shrugged, "so I guess we could say it's going well." Why was she flirting? Flirting equals bad Karma equals good, that's how it's supposed to be.

"That sounds promising," NO flirting back does not fit in the Amy + Karma=Happy couple equation. Amy + Karma = good, Amy + Jasmine + Karma = Difficult. Get this through your god damn head Amy, get it together.

"It should so tell me how…" I looked at her again then at my phone where my background was a stupid picture Karma and I had taken forever ago. It was different, Karma and I and Jasmine and I. It's like Jasmine is unattainable. You want to grab her but she's on a pedestal. So unreachable but so close, Karma and I are different. We're real we can see through each other and we really do love each other. So why was I looking at Jasmine for solace? She leaned across the table and grabbed my hand. It wasn't a bad thing, it felt nice but not familiar. She just wasn't familiar but what she did next was.

Next thing I knew she was leaning across the table pressing our lips together in a way I had done just a short two weeks prior.

**Don't hate me for this and don't hate me for Amy being confused. I think that anyone put in the situation I'm pushing her in would be. **


End file.
